DBZ Reality
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: What really goes one when after the show was done filming and what the characters are up to. Unable to put all of them up on there to who's in the story. I hope that you get laughs and enjoy this series called DBZ Reality. It's how real life can be so comedic that you can't help cracking up.


Dragonball Z-Neighbors

In central city is where most of the stars of Dragonball Z live mostly. The places used in the show are on call and/or rented out for the time being. The Sons lived in a two floor house. The residents of Son Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten. It was crazy how they were able to live like every day people despite their famous status. Previous neighbors have moved and gone.

On both sides of the house they were recently purchased by unknown buyers. "Hey dad, you think we're going to get some decent neighbors and all." Goten asked him. "Hell that I care, I'm hungry. Chi Chi, you know if breakfast is ready?" "Honey, breakfast will take a few more minutes." Chi Chi told him. "Morning everyone, how did you all sleep?" Gohan greeted everyone. "I managed some shut eye after I was done on watching this anime." Goten said. "How many times did I tell you to not lose sleep on anime? You want be like some kind nut like the fans we got?" Goku questioned him annoyed. "Oh my God! I see who's moving into the Miller's house. It's the Buu brothers." Goten said. "Well won't this be a pleasant reunion then since the series ended so long ago." Gohan said rather happy. He looked at the window to see who's moving into the Donovan's home. "I can't believe you two are nosy like your mother." Said Goku miffed. "Honey, we don't want to get back on the heart medication if you can't control your temper." Chi Chi reminded him. "Fine, fine. Just let me know when breakfast is ready." He said and left to the living room to watch the news. "Here comes the car and wow, Frieza and Cell are moving in." Gohan told them.

"I'd love to talk to them. You guys got talk to them and now I got time to do so." Chi Chi spoke as she served up the plates. "Looks good mom." Goten told her and took his plate. Gohan came for his and set it down. He got Videl's plate and placed it down next to him. "Thank you mom for letting my family staying with you. We'll get on our feet soon enough." Gohan hopeful. "Goku honey, breakfast is ready." Shouted Chi Chi. "About damn time already. You need to get up earlier to cook." Goku complained. "I love you too Goku." Chi Chi a little irritated. As she served the plates up, Goku quickly ate his food and a couple times choked. Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan sat there and ate patiently. Chi Chi sat down to eat too and Goku had left already with his plate on the table. "Honey, will you take your plate to the sink?" You hear Goku belch loudly from the other room. She let out a frustrated sigh and started to eat. "Mom, we'll have to go shopping for school stuff today." Goten informed her. "Yes dear, I know we'll have to get you ready for school." "Me too! Me too!" Pan shouted excited though she was still young. "Not till you're older young lady." Videl said and dabbed Pan's mouth a little with her bib.

After everyone was getting ready, that the doorbell. "I'll get it since no one else will." Chi Chi said to see if anyone would try to. "Hello Chi Chi dear." Frieza greeted her. "Oh Frieza, it's so nice to meet you. You look so well figured and all." "Thank you, I take care of my body like it's a temple. We should go for a jog or something next week." Chi Chi let out a small squeal and said, "That would be lovely. What is that you have there?" "Pumpkin cookies, they're not too bad for your health and I made plenty for everyone I hope." Frieza handed it gently to Chi Chi. "Oh now we'll have to get you and Cell something." "Just come to our house warming party later if you'd like." invited Frieza. Chi chi nodded and waved good bye to her. "What did they bring?" Goku griping on. "Pumpkin cookies dear, they smell so lovely." Chi Chi said admiringly. "Frieza was always health nut. I train hard so I can eat whatever I want." He said with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah and some help from cholesterol pills too." Chi Chi giggled. "Bah, throw the cookies away. Probably don't taste good." He said grumpy and back to the living room. "Chi Chi, what are those?" Videl asked as she fixed her hair. "Oh, Cell and Frieza made some pumpkin cookies for all of us." "One of the pleasures that are not so guilty. Two cookies should do fine for everyone but Pan can only have one." She said and Gohan came down with Pan in his arms. "Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie!" Pan shouted excited. "Not till later." Videl told her. She started to wail and Gohan tried to calm her. "Well grandma says she can have one." Chi Chi giving the cookie to Pan. She swallowed it whole. Chi Chi and Gohan got frantic as they thought she would choke. Apparently it was very moist and easy to eat. "Thanks gandma. Love you." Pan said blew kisses. "We better get going." Gohan said and kissed his mother's cheek. Goten came after Gohan had left and said, "How do I look?" "What do you mean Goten dear?" "Mom, I'm suppose to look cool. I might run into that girl when we go shopping." Chi Chi had a glitter in her eye and said, "A girl huh? You mention her now." "I mean, I just…well, let get going." Goten quickly out the front door. "Boys never learn do they. Bye Goku honey." Goku let out some grunt as a farewell.

While Goten and Chi Chi shopped. They bumped into Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla at the store. The boys went off while Chi Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta talked. "So how are you doing?" Chi Chi asked. "It's been good. Just glad to have Vegeta back from his latest trip to the U.S.A." said Bulma. Vegeta had a smooth silky voice and said, "They really eat up the tough guy, bad boy attitude. Does hurt my voice a little but if it sells, it sells." "Wow, Goku went on a trip last year but he pulled a stunt that suspended his travel flights for awhile." Chi Chi said embarrassed. "How is Goku?" Vegeta asked. "He's been grumpy lately, like the way you portray in the show." "Ouch." Bulma bluntly said. "Maybe he'll want to train with me later." Suggested Vegeta. "Maybe but you know that he's not one to train with anyone. He might take a pupil but for show purposes only." Chi Chi spoke and covered her mouth quickly. "Say it ain't so, I thought we were all done with this. Just movie deals." Bulma flustered. "At least we can afford what we need and invest in the future of our son and daughter." Vegeta reassured. After they finished, Chi Chi found Goten loathing since his impression did not cut it for the girl.

As they came home, Goku had the Buu brothers hanging out there. Kid Buu walked over and said, "Hello Miss Son. How are you doing? Do you need help?" "Oh, aren't you sweet dear. Thank you but no thank, Goten is learning to be a young gentleman." "Hey Kid, you going to the same school I'm going to right?" Goten asked "Yeah, at least we can actually hang out, not like on set and all." Kid Buu said rather relieved. "Chi Chi! Bring some drinks over here!" Goku shouted. Chi Chi slightly twitched and Goten put the stuff down. "I'll do it mom." Goten said and took a couple drinks out. Kid Buu grabbed a couple too. When they came into the living room, Goku shouted out, "Don't be turning this one into a sissy Chi Chi!" "Dad, we're just helping." Goten said. Kid Buu took the drinks to his brothers. "We're heading to Cell and Frieza's house warming party." Majin Buu mentioned. "Chi Chi will probably drag me to the damn thing anyways." Goku annoyed. "I wonder if the kids can come?" Super Buu asked. "Probably, the pain in my sides. "Goku, we're going to Cell and Frieza's house warming party tonight." Shouted Chi Chi. "Damn woman," Goku said and shouted back, "I'm not dressing up." "How about just casual formal?" Chi Chi said right back. "Fine, whatever." Goku belly ached.

To Be Continued…


End file.
